Problem: Kevin is a farmer. He plants $2$ rows of tomatoes in a field. Each row has $5$ tomatoes. How many tomatoes did Kevin plant in the field?
Solution: The number of tomatoes that Kevin planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of tomatoes planted in each row. The product is $2\text{ rows of tomatoes} \times 5\text{ tomatoes per row}$ $2\text{ rows of tomatoes} \times 5\text{ tomatoes per row} = 10$ tomatoes